


Such pretty eyes

by Glitter_skeleton



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions, During Canon, Episode: s05e07 Ace Chemicals, Episode: s05e08 Nothing's Shocking, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guns, Hopeful Ending, Kinda, Late at Night, Loneliness, M/M, Missing Scene, Murder, Mutual Pining, POV Edward Nygma, Pining, Post-Episode: s05e08 Nothing's Shocking, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 05, Sleep Deprivation, Threats of Violence, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, and then Ed short-circuits, just a tiny bit of Angst, more specifically during those 6 months they spent building the sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter_skeleton/pseuds/Glitter_skeleton
Summary: “You have such pretty eyes,” Oswald half-whispered before swiftly passing out, the top of his head falling gently in the crook of Ed’s neck.“Oh dear,” was the only thing Edwards' genius brain could muster that was even somewhat close to a coherent thought.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 44





	Such pretty eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I want to preface this by saying that this is in fact, my first fic. I’m really looking forward to any feedback honestly. These dorks really are pushing me in interesting creative directions. 
> 
> I want to thank my wonderful Beta, advisor and fanfiction connoisseur @WaeRose for all of their help. 
> 
> Credit for the riddle goes to @TheRiddl3r on riddlewot.com because for as much as I love Ed I’m am still very much shit at riddles.

Edward stared at the ceiling and wondered how so much could change in so little time. His layer (and apartment for the time being) now filled with blueprints, models and sub-parts, with him staying up all night researching and making everything he and Oswald needed for their grand escape. The lab (if you could even call it that) now felt more comfortable, he would even go as far as to say it was cozy, even on the drabest of cold Gotham nights. Maybe that had something to do with the man sitting beside him, Ed wondered. How did he get here again?

It started about a month ago, he supposed....

———————————————

Yes, maybe he had been a bit lonely for the past several months. He didn’t have the time to actually live his life what with the mystery of the chip and begrudgingly helping his idiotic ex-colleagues. Ed wasn’t a big fan of people, but having at least some company besides the nagging that continued to reside somewhere in that back of his mind was still a welcome idea.

That’s one of the downsides of threatening the lives of civilians in front of thousands of people, he supposed; you don’t get to have that many non-hitman or otherwise work-related acquaintances. So yes, having the man he once regarded as his best friend and threatened to kill (for the whatever-it-is time now) earlier that day came limping into his hollow apartment was, to say the least, an interesting development.

That doesn’t mean he didn’t feel weary of the man, on the contrary! Pulling out a gun and pointing it at him felt logical, correct, but something in his brain kept telling him that wasn’t how it was supposed to be. He promptly ignored that urge. Why is it that he felt something like a fondness for Oswald even after he practically gave him up to those idiots at the GSPD?

“ _Maybe because he saved our pathetic little life?_ ” yammered that voice that he never really could get fully rid of. Even so, this was no time for “thank you”s and other sentimentalities. He had been betrayed (again), humiliated and made a slave to a mind that was not his own! Oswald used his name for a dog, how could he not feel insulted and more than slightly aggravated!?

Those are the emotions he tried to get through to his old friend at city hall earlier today. “ _Yes, because ‘I will look you in the eye and stab you in the heart’ definitely sounds threatening and absolutely nothing else,”_ the voice insisted, but Edward did not have time for that, not with the man in question standing right in front of him.

“After all this time, you've come to me for help? After allowing Strange to put a chip into my brain? Attempting to sell me out to Gordon? And after naming... a dog after me?” Ed said, pointing out right about every part of his concern.

“First of all, I am very fond of that dog.”

Ed would never have pinned the ex-kingpin of the underworld as an animal lover.

“Secondly, I had Hugo Strange save your life.”

That... is true, though Ed was sure he didn’t deserve a “thank you” after the horror that led to. So instead, he rolled his eyes.

“Thirdly, do you really think I didn't have plans to save you from Jim Gordon?” said the man, empathizing the last two words like a joke. They were. Ed laughed.

That completed Oswald’s thorough answer to all of Ed’s concerns- except maybe for the quite off-kilter reaction to a murder threat at city hall, but with how many of those Ed had catalogued away in his brain he wouldn’t be surprised by practically anything like that at this point. He couldn’t even count all the times he’d pointed a gun at this man. Well, he could, but not right now. Not when Oswald was right there looking at him with his iridescent eyes, waiting for an answer with such seriousness that it bordered on comical.

“You always have an answer for everything, don't you, Oswald?” Edward felt the words slipping from his lips with a smile, hearing a sort of fondness he hadn’t really expected from himself near his old friend ever again after, well... everything.

“We’ve been through all of this before. I've tried to kill you. You've tried to kill me.”

Quite the understatement for the creativity of their attempts at bringing each other pain, Ed thought. Oswald spared a look at the gun Ed still had pointed between them. He guessed that part had also become similar to second nature for their emotional confrontations at some point.

“But here we are in this room. Together. It means fate has different plans for us,” said Oswald. The thought Ed had just had about emotions and guns suddenly seemed way less like nature and more like a very nurtured response. _I really ought to grow out of that safety blanket_ , Edward thought, lowering his gun. He couldn’t say that nothing had prepared him for the flowery language and emotion-filled arguments. This was still the Oswald he knew and...

But Ed was still taken aback by talks of destiny and fate. He believed in it once, didn’t he?

“What are these plans?” Edward asked, a measured response.

“Haven't you realized what Gotham is yet? It is no longer a city. It’s a prison. And I think it's time we escaped.” Oswald replied.

Fate always had a plan for them. To work together, to achieve greatnesses, to run this city. He knew that from the start. Maybe now was finally the time for that to happen. Edward knew at that moment that he would follow his dear old friend on whatever crazy ideas and plans he had and beyond.

———————————————

Which, as it turned out, were absolutely none.

“So what you mean to say is that your genius idea begins and ends with making me come up with it!?” Ed yelled. He really was stupid if he’d thought the man in front of him was capable of anything without his lackeys and well... Edward himself (he refused to catalogue himself anywhere near the goons, hitmen, and alliances Oswald used as his pawns).

” _You don’t mean that_ ” murmured that persistent voice. And yes, he didn’t really. He admired Oswald’s abilities to fend for himself and try to get the best out of any situation. This level of helplessness seemed like a new development.

“No, Ed! Of course I had a plan! And many! But, well... it seems like there really is no way out of Gotham that I know of. That’s why I need the help of it’s brightest mind.”

Recently, Ed had been really starting to doubt the accuracy of that statement.

“So what were these no doubt brilliant plans you had?” He asked, suddenly aware of how little he actually knew about Oswalds whereabouts for the last several months. _And now was the perfect time to fix that_ , he thought, settling into a more comfortable sitting position, preparing himself for a long tale of his friends' failings. And maybe, just maybe an idea or two were already forming in his mind palace.  
  


———————————————

Oswald was on his fifth fit about how he “knew this was stupid, but there just had to be a way”. Edward had stopped paying the man much mind at about fit two. Most of the necessary puzzle pieces of information were already in place for him by then.

“On a fine sunny day a ship was in the harbor. All of a sudden the ship began to sink. There was no storm and nothing wrong with the ship yet it sank right in front of the spectators’ eyes. Why?” Edward practically beamed at his partner.

“Oh for the love of...”

“It was a submarine!” Ed said, jumping off of his seat and making a power walk to a far off shelf that, if he remembered correctly, carried plans and schematics for multitudes of marine vehicles. He could hear the beginnings of happy maniacal laughter form from behind his back. Edward knew that this idea was definitely it.

———————————————

This was truly unforgivable. They agreed to meet up at Ed’s apartments about three times a week to discuss the developments, but that wasn’t really what Edward was expecting. They agreed on a partnership, correct? Then why was it that practically the entirety of the workload fell on his shoulders? Yes, he came up with the idea, and yes, he was a genius, but that really didn’t mean he had the capability to build a fully-functioning underwater vehicle.

His years of work on his forensic science degree had proven quite helpful again and again in his life. Who knew Constitutional Law would be helpful in running two empires at once? But this... this wasn’t something he was at all familiar with. He treated it more like a puzzle than anything else, which helped, but not by much. It was still quite dreadful that he ended up spending a lot more time on researching what he was supposed to do than actually building the ship.  
Some help would have been quite nice, then maybe research could be divided and the lab wouldn’t feel as frankly lonely as it did. Why did Oswald always appear in his life when he least wanted to see him, yet when Ed needs him the most he fades away?

Wait, no, he had him now, they’re working together again, just like old times. It’s fine, it’s how it’s supposed to be. Only it’s not, because...

An aggressive ringing of bells quickly pulled Edward from his thoughts as he rushed to his gun, pointing it at the front door and expecting the worst.

“You were due hours ago,” is all that Ed can muster when the man he was just thinking about appears right before him, in a happy mood that hardly seems appropriate for the level of unpunctuality he has shown.

“Yes, I was. But I had to get us lunch. And I met Dale,” Oswald said while ushering in some new lackey, in a tone suggesting that Edward was somehow supposed to feel satisfied with that level of input.

“At least you're doing something,” Ed mumbled, trying and failing to return to the work he was previously occupied with.

“How's my SS Gertrud coming along?” said Oswald, turning the submarine model in his hands with a look reminiscent of precisely the furthest you could possibly get from genuine interest.

How could he even!? If anything it was the submarine of Edward Nygma, from start to finish! He came up with the idea, found the plans, he even ended up building half the thing! Well... the part of the thing that was done by then.

But... on second thought... Maybe he truly was delirious for thinking this, but it didn’t really seem like his creation fully. And it was Oswald's idea to swim away in the first place... So in some way it was a child of their joined forces, a show of what they were capable of if they stayed together.

“ _And we will, even when we get there. If you do a good enough job of course,_ ” crept the voice again. Even after everything, he still had the right to hope, hadn’t he?

“Our submarine is coming along just fine, thank you,” Ed said, hoping to accent how important their united efforts were to this project. “I've been working on the sonar, which, as it turns out, is... far more complex than I anticipated.”

He continued his report, hoping to gradually get to what he actually wanted to discuss.

“Well, I’m confident you will figure it out,” Oswald interrupted, looking as invested in his last chance at survival as he would be in a morning paper filled with stories of the GSPD’s successes.

That... is the exact opposite of what he wanted. Why couldn’t Oswald see?! Was he that stupid!? Edward sensed the feelings that had been bubbling up inside of him for the past weeks about to spill out and oh, he was way too done with his partner to stop them.

“Of course I’ll figure it out. Because I figure _everything_ out. The navigation system, the oxygen exchange- I will figure everything out, because I'm the only one working!” Edward shouted in what would most accurately be described as a fit, making his way to the man standing in front of him and tearing whatever was so important that it made Oswald not look him in the eyes out of the man’s hands.

“This was supposed to be a partnership,” he added, voice full of anger and hurt.

“It is!” Oswald shouted back, with equal fury. “I already did my part by stealing everything valuable in Gotham, of which you get half!”

Was he really so blind he couldn’t grasp what Edward wanted, what he was so upset about? What even is a partnership where one of you ends up alone in an empty lab working himself to insanity feeling so lonely and forgotten and-

“No!” Edward shouted in a futile attempt to get even a sliver of his point across, “Your goons stole it, and then you killed 'em!”

They both paused as the alarm system went off, Edward reaching for his gun and Oswald shouting something the useless goon he’s brought with him.

“Are you expecting someone?” Oswald quickly questioned.

Why would he- doesn’t he know Edward practically has zero friends? There’s literally no one in this city of value to him aside from Oswald, but not when he was being this stupid!

“Who would I be expecting, Oswald? I told you, someone's watching us.” Ed barked back, aiming his gun at the door to see, preparing for the worst again. What he saw instead was... Oswald’s old servant? How odd.

Anyways, he couldn't care less about his partner excitedly welcoming the weirdo back as they kept yammering back and forth. He really didn’t want to let the conversation they were previously having go. It was important, Oswald needed to see that! Plus, this was quite distracting and he needed to get some actual work done today. Perhaps it was better to just wait this out.

“I'm going back to work” he informed them, and settled on doing just that.

What was he working on again? Ed was almost able to get his focus back but when the old weirdo mentioned their treasure Ed had to stop his process again and do a double take. This wasn’t just about a simple reunion now, was it?

“Oswald, if you don't make him leave, I will,'' he said, a futile attempt to save them the trouble of dealing with this dummy-wielding madman (well, madder than them at least). It didn’t work.

And Edward was as correct as he usually was, this wasn’t just a happy reunion, that much was clear by the insults thrown Oswald's way, the shot that had just been fired at that poor newly hired lackey and the gun currently pointed at his dear friends chest.

“ _I guess your little hissy fit will have to wait_ ,” buzzed at the back of Ed’s brain. For now, he really just needed to think of a plan to save their lives. Again. But they will return to that argument, they will.

———————————————

“And since we'll need the smart one to build this hayburner, he can keep sucking air. But Penguin ain't so lucky.”

Okay, maybe Edward’s plan did not go as smoothly as he thought it would. Oswald still ended up being held at gunpoint. Shoot. Ed supposed the last time he used a similar strategy they both also almost got murdered, so maybe this plan was bound to fail from the start. He never was the one best at thinking on the fly or acting for that matter.

Whatever, he did have a backup plan, so everything was fine- Oswald just has to keep those two dummies distracted long enough for Ed to shimmy to the sonar module and everything would be alright. Ed just needed a few more little steps...

“I was not a good friend. To you or to anyone. It's why I'm alone,” Oswald said, continuing his charade. Only, this time he made a point to turn to Ed too, a look of fear and genuine regret on his face.

Ed made a note of how counterproductive that was, as the whole point of his speech was to bring attention away from Edward’s machinations. Unless…

“ _Unless he’s not talking about Mr. Penn at all,_ ” crept that voice, finishing the beginnings of Ed’s half-formed thought. All he could do is stare on confusion, his mouth slightly agape and his mind a mess from the sudden show of vulnerability.

“But I saw you for what you were, and I valued that. That must be worth something,” said Oswald, his voice breaking a little at the end and- _Oh_ , it was worth so much to Edward. That’s what drew him to the man in the first place; the fact that he saw him, seemed to actually value his input when Ed proved his worth. And later, all those years ago after he rescued Ed from Arkham, he’d never assumed Ed was something that he was not and still managed to love him in the moment and love the man he would become. Selfishly, terribly, but definitely truly. “He was the only one,” he remembered saying to Foxy after everything was done, and even now that still rang true. Though Oswald’s affections... Those were a thing of the past.

Edward had to act fast, that madman had been yammering on for far too long while Ed became lost in his thoughts.

“No more!” Shouted Penn, and Ed couldn’t agree more. He made a reach for the sonar and prayed for his efforts to pay off. It wasn’t finished and thank god for that since its finished state it would have been practically useless in this situation. The state in was in right now though- now that could be useful. Given that it will actually work. He tapped the button on the back of the unfinished device. He hadn’t tested it yet, he wasn’t even sure that it was pitched the correct frequency...

It was. Thank god.

Though having a crazy old man currently pinning Oswald to the floor with a gun being battled between them definitely wasn’t ideal. _(“Yeah, ideally you would be in that weirdo’s place,” added the voice.)_

No! Edward had to focus on getting Oswald out of that debacle, which wasn’t hard, seeing as Oswald managed to get a shot into the head... of the dummy.

His friend really was a sentimentalist. But when had that helped him? Ed promptly landed a shot in the head of Mr. Penn.

Oswald’s words moments prior still rang in his head even as his friend started shouting something about the dummy at him.

“Oswald,” Ed started. He really didn’t care what threats Mr. Penn could and couldn’t make. “I accept you for the person that you are,” he said, because he did.

The man may have hurt him but now he felt like that was truly past them. He accepted Oswald, his eccentric and grandiose ways of going about life, his choices that always seemed to be ruled by emotions, his giant heart that has been hurt and broken in so many ways that he couldn’t even begin to understand, the way he sometimes forgot to take his cane to an event and then arrived all grumpy and irritated waddling his way to the sofa...

Yes, he accepted Oswald- and he hoped that notion was returned. Though beyond Oswald’s past affections he doubted his friend now saw him as anything more than the parts of Edward he found useful. It’s not like he could hope for more, not after everything he did to him.

“I accept you, just as you accept me, for the cold logician that I am. That's why this friendship is great,” he concluded.

But Oswald was still looking at him, his expression morphing from shock to fondness, his blue-green eyes shining with something like... hope?  
Ed decided that maybe Oswald did deserve an explanation for why Ed had killed a person he apparently cared about

“And as friends, I think we can both agree that that lunatic had to be stopped.”

He watched as Oswald slowly turned to the corpse, nodding while his expression changed again to one of happiness, mouth stretched out into a smile, looking straight at Ed now.

“Perhaps, Edward... we really are meant for each other,” his friend said, before both of them bursted into a fit of maniacal laughter as Ed helped Oswald back to a standing position.

Maybe now was the time...

“Then maybe you wouldn’t mind actually helping me out for once,” Ed started, once their laughter started to sound more akin to light giggles.

“What do you mean by that?” Oswald didn’t sound too offended. Good.

“I mean the submarine. Penn wasn’t too off the mark when he said he only needed one of us to get the job done. That hardly seems fair, doesn’t it?” Edward was really pushing his chances with this one, but with Oswald’s previous confessions maybe this could work out in his favor?  
He looked back at the shorter man who looked offended and ready to argue. Shoot. But then he sighed, looked Edward in the eye with a piercing gaze, searching his expression for something...Whatever it was he seemed to have found it because moments later his expression turned back to one of genuine fondness.

“We’ll work something out,” he said, turning on his heel and heading out to presumably fetch Olga for extra cleanup.

Edward stayed there, frozen for a moment or two. He couldn’t have hoped for a better reaction.

———————————————

So there were. It was about to be 2 AM and the workload for that day was this close to being completed. Ed had never really had a healthy sleep schedule with the constant fear of the Other him (that name seems almost funny to him now) taking control haunting him in his younger years, and with the more recent terror of the government agents controlling his body leading him to try abandoning sleep altogether. Now that he’d thought about it, he couldn’t remember the last time he got a good night’s rest.

Well, he can remember a time, a singular moment long passed that still lingers in the deep inner corners of his mind palace. Isn’t camomile tea the one that’s supposed to help with sleeping?

What this frankly horrid work schedule failed to consider was of course... Oswald. The man was very much used to inconveniences like proper self-care and healthy doses of sleep. He even made Edward follow his rules for a while when they lived together at the manor. Though Edward still always managed a few more hours of research and reading past his heavily suggested bedtime.

But now was no time to dwell on those not-as-painful-as-you-would-except memories as Ed’s progress on the main hydraulic plant was getting slower and slower by the minute. He was at least happy that they were past the point of the evening/night where Oswald got all cranky and grumpy.

Edward really couldn’t bear another minute of eluding his friends attempts of convincing him to go to sleep. Those really were an unwelcome addition to his workspace after... well…

Edward always held Oswald’s mind in high regard, but what he’d overlooked in his grand idea to convince Oswald to help him in the lab was that Oswald’s brain really wasn’t wired for academia. He was creative, opportunistic, a fast thinker, amazing at manipulation and making people buy any lie he was selling them, and God was he fierce when he-

Point is, Oswald was bad, terrible, absolutely atrocious at mechanics and basically any other aspect of knowledge needed to build a goddamn submarine! Which was quite unfortunate because, well... spending more time with the man he was running away with didn’t seem like such a bad bonus besides the main reason he decided to argue that point originally, of course, the added help. But that notion quite quickly went out the window when Edward tried and failed to explain to Oswald anything past the third law of thermodynamics. How could he be so amazing at playing four-dimensional chess with his enemies yet fail to understand first year of college level psychics? In the end, all Edward could do is throw a not-as-bitter-as-he-would-like “ _watch how it’s done_ ” his friend’s way and try not to sulk too much at the loss of getting to live out something out of the daydreams that, no, he’d never had and never will have.

But to Ed’s surprise, his ill fitted for the job lab partner kept appearing in his vicinity. On most days he would be gone, of course (providing only the best does prove to be quite challenging in a literal war zone), but on the off days when he was less encumbered he would sit on a sofa near the fire and busy himself with reading, reciting the events of the day for light conversation that didn’t take up much of Ed’s brain capabilities- or just watching Ed work with those almost iridescent but somehow deep eyes, a shade similar to the oceans that submarines were made for exploring, gaze focused and attentive, as if to commit to memory every one of Edward moves. And times, that was even more distracting than any attempt at meaningful conversation.

Right now though, Oswald's eyes were anything but focused; a tired, almost sleepy gaze that stopped trying to follow Edward’s erratic movements somewhere in the period after he had stopped nagging and sat back on the sofa to resume their comfortable silence.

Ed couldn’t help but steal a glance or two at his friend. How could you not, when, with all of grandiose he carried himself with withered away by his sheer tiredness, Oswald looked so peaceful, sweet, almost fragile in the low light of the fireplace.

The gentle nature of his relaxed and sleepy expression made him look younger somehow, reminding Edward of the times long left behind when this same man was humming lullabies in his sleep in the comforts of the bed of Ed’s old studio apartment. It was entrancing, a memory that should have been long forgotten making him feel cozy, almost like this was what he was supposed to see regularly. What should feel like home.

“Ed?”

That quick, soft, raspy call was incredibly efficient in waking Edward up from the trance he was apparently in.

“You’ve been staring at me... is everything alright? Are you uncomfortable? I can...” Oswald mumbled. His calm pretty expression was now replaced by a bit less sleepy look of worry and self-doubt that Ed couldn’t stand to look at. Not with softness his friend's presence just made him feel.

He made a quick stroll across the lab stopping for a moment right before the tired-looking man before deciding to kneel before him.

Before Edward could think of something reassuring but not too reassuring or sweet- because you know... dignity- his friend was already mumbling in his frankly adorable sleep-deprived haze.

“You have such pretty eyes,” Oswald half-whispered before swiftly passing out, the top of his head falling gently in the crook of Ed’s neck.

“Oh dear,” was the only thing Edwards' genius brain could muster that was even somewhat close to a coherent thought. The rest of it was in that endorphin-fueled goo that the Riddler hated so much in Ed. It was irrational, stupid, akin to what the felt after being rescued from that cursed block of ice, yet comparing this to being frozen could not be the farthest from the truth seeing as whatever Edward was initially going to say to his sleepy friend felt like burning running down his throat and into his stomach. It felt terrible, sickening, confusing, yet Edward could not recall a single moment in the past year when he felt as dizzyingly, intoxicatingly, unremorsefully happy. He stayed there, his cheeks burning, his brain in a state close to short circuiting and his stomach filled with something akin to insects in the macrolepidoptera clade rhopalocera for what felt like hours before finally deciding that his lovely friend may have needed an actual pillow to sleep on.

After trying and failing to fully, accurately commit this moment to memory for about a minute, he sighed and gently lifted Oswald's head, holding it while awkwardly lifting his legs and shifting his body so that he was laying somewhat horizontally on the sofa. Still holding Oswald's head he searched for the comfiest pillow around to situate under his head. Finally finding it (not without checking all of the others available of course), he stepped away only to notice as a slight shiver ran down the sleeping man's body. Ed cursed himself under his breath for abandoning his suits in favor of the more comfortable denim overalls he has wearing right now. “ _Now you can’t play gentleman, what a pity_ ” slithered that voice in the back of his head. He still can. Ed made a quick visit to the other room and returned with a warm throw blanket. He gently laid it on top of his friend's body. All he could do at this point was closing the windows and adding a log or two to the almost completely burnt out fireplace in the hopes it would be sufficient for warming his friend.

“Yours are prettier,” was the last thing he thought before making sure Oswald was safe (he didn’t install all of those safety systems and traps for nothing), and heading upstairs for night deciding to never mention this moment to Oswald or anyone. Ever.

———————————————

“And why did I do _that_ ,” will Ed think to himself years later on a cold and restless night in Arkham full of reminiscing. “ _We could have had it all_ ” will echo the voice but that could be said about way too many of the moments Edward shared with what he would have realized by now to be the love of his love. “Here’s hoping that my eyes will still be as pretty when I finally see him again.”

Even after everything, he still had the right to hope, hadn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading<3  
> Don’t forget to drop a note in the comments to feed my brain worms!  
> Seriously though, this is my first fic and I really need some feedback.
> 
> Feel free to hit me up on Tumblr @glitter-skeleton-uwu <3


End file.
